All The Same
by Enchantable
Summary: When the Vizard girls declare a 'Girls Night Out' the boys have no choice but to do their own. Of course when they wind up at the same bar, it complicates things. Shinji/Hiyori with minor Kensei/Mashiro
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this was a request from Naughty Girl87 who just wanted a Shinji/Hiyori story. Well since I am a total sucker for the two of them I was more than happy to agree. Unfortunately Hachi does not appear in this fic because he's home watching their hideout. Also I don't see Hachi as the bar-hopping type. **

**I'm warning you right now that everyone gets drunk and people make out. Also they act a bit different. If you think you don't act different when you're drunk--well, either your friends are lying or you've never been drunk. So yeah, warnings for drunken OOC-ness, drinking and uh, making out.**

**This was actually quite fun to write considering all my other stories are in dark places right now. If you have a request don't hesitate to contact me, I love to work with people writing-wise. You can PM me and I'll get in touch with you ASAP. My AIM is also on my homepage if you'd prefer to contact me that way but I tend to leave that on while I'm in class and such so if I don't respond I'm not ignoring you, I just haven't seen your IM.**

**Okay so enjoy the story!**

**Oh and the title refers to the song "All the Same" by the Sick Puppies. They are a great group and the song fits just perfectly with Hiyori and Shinji. Oddly enough, "Every other time" by LFO seems to fit with them rather well too but I'm a far bigger Sick Puppies fan. The name is odd but the group is great.**

**

* * *

**

The salt stung his tongue ring as he licked his wrist, poured the shot of tequila down his throat and bit into one of the lime wedges in a bowl on the table.

"Fuck," Kensei shook his head in a failed attempt to clear it, "what is this stuff again?"

"Tequila," Love said picking up the bottle on the table, inspecting the label with his sunglass shaded eyes, "strong stuff," he added.

Shinji snorted and shook his head, finding amusement in that for some odd reason. The Vizards had gone out to a club out of sheer boredom and intrigue. Even after al the years he spent in the transient world, Shinji still sometimes found himself surprised by the candy colored world. Soul Society had always been so _boring_, just the endless rice screens and pale walls while men walked around in glorified skirts. He had always been fascinated by the transient world, the world that he left behind. He knew he was dead, that he had no place in the world he loved anymore but stil, he loved the ever changing, ever pulsing vibe of the place. It was never still, never locked in one place o emotion for more than a few heartbeats. He didn't think Soul Society had changed, well, ever. What a fucking boring place, he was actually glad to have left it behind.

"Okay," Rose leaned forward, his voice holding just a hint slur, "lets do it again."

"Why not?" Kensei demanded, his voice his usual harsh get-in-line-or-get-the-fuck-out.

"You gotta do the salt and lime thing this time," Love said.

"The hell I do! Its alcohol, you drink it, there ain't no ceremony in it--unless you're at those fucking parties the 8th used to hold," he gave an imaginary shudder, "pour the alcohol."

Love obliged. Kensei knocked his shot back without much grace or glamour but, then again, Kensei had always had a sever lack of those two things in all non-battle related activities. The rest of them stayed with the salt before, lime after thing. It took the sting out of the shot, somewhat anyway. As he let the lime juice follow the sting of tequila down his throat Shinji kept his eyes closed. When he opened them the world was a bit more hazy but he would know that sheen of candy apple red anywhere. Blinking to clear his eyes he realized that he was not seeing things. Standing at the bar was Lisa, Hiyori and Mashiro.

"What are the girls doing there?" Shinji demanded looking over.

"Shit, did they follow us?"

"No--I--I think they're just _out_."

They certainly looked like they were just out and nothing like themselves. Lisa had traded her schoolgirl uniform top for a low black tank top that still made her look every inch as sexual as the school girl outfit did. Her hair was still in its pigtails and her glasses were still on her nose but that only seemed to add to the dirty appeal of the one time Lieutenant of the 8th Division. Next to her Mashiro happily sipped on some bright green concoction. Her usual bodysuit was also nowhere to be seen as she stood there dressed in a short hot pink dress that left her back bare except for a handful of straps that wove across her pale skin like a spider web. But as always it was Hiyori that caught his eye. Her pigtails were still in place as she stood there, looking so unlike the infuriated tom boy that he knew. Tom boys wore the jogging suits she preferred, they did not wear low leather pants and candy apple red tops that left a large portion of their backs exposed. Just below where the fabric started Shinji knew was the scar from that night when she had been stabbed. The one across his chest ached as he resisted the urge to rub it.

"They said they weren't doing anything," Kensei said, his eyes glued to his former Lieutenant.

"No," Love said, "Lisa said 'none of your goddamn business' when we asked."

In one of her magazines Lisa had read a pornographic story. Besides the sex, she had been intrigued by the fact that everything happened on a supposed 'girls night out'. Mashiro was up for anything and readily agreed to just go out with the other two girls. Hiyori had objected--as Hiyori usually did--but she had eventually agreed to come with them as well. The boys had asked but Lisa had told them to fuck off without telling them why. The last thing she wanted was for Kensei to open his big mouth and make fun of her brilliant idea. It wouldn't stop her of course but it would be a pain in the ass none the less.

Hiyori was somewhat less than thrilled about her current predicament. She looked doubtfully over at the other two women. They had moved onto odd candy colored drinks after shots of hard liquor. Hiyori was just glad to have the taste of Tequila fading out of her mouth in the wake of the fizzy, fruity flavored drink she was taking sips of. The world was still far more pleasant than it had been hours ago, just now it seemed to taste much better. She looked over at Mashio when she heard someone giggle.

"Looky!" Mashiro pointed, "its the boys!"

Hiyori turned her head so fast the world seemed to take a moment to catch up. But sure enough sitting at a table were Rose, Love, Kensei and Shinji. Hiyori forced her arms to remain by her side, trying to resist the urge to cover her body up. It wasn't as though her shirt was as low as Lisa's or that her back was as bare as Mashiro's but she still felt terribly self conscious. The fact that Shinji was looking at _her_ only made her feel even more self conscious. Hiyori tried to shove the nervousness down but for some reason it was hard to do.

Mashiro jumped to her feet, not caring that she flashed the bar her underwear and went skipping off towards the boys. It was hard to skip in her dress but she still managed. Kensei stuck out like a sore thumb sitting with the boys with his odd grey hair and familiar scowl. He had recently gotten his eyebrow pierced at the same time Shinji got his tongue pierced and the hoop looked oddly rebellious for someone who was usually so gun ho about rules. Kensei watched her the entire time she skipped over, probably to make sure she didn't do anything stupid--like trip. Finally though she reached their booth and stood right in front her ex-Captain.

"What're you doing here Kensei?" she asked leaning forward.

Kensei looked up at his intoxicated ex-Lieutenant. The fog of alcohol made it hard to focus on her, but not on the breasts that seemed to be dangerously close to spilling out of the dress she was wearing. Being somewhat of a free spirit Mashiro never realized how loose her cloths were or how close her breasts used to come to spilling out of her shirt on a regular basis. Usually Kensei managed to somehow keep her dignity in tact but at the moment he was in no position to be taking care of himself much less her. He looked up at he face only to discover it was inches from his own, her eyes wide and an inch from his.

"Mashiro!" he shoved himself away from her.

"Kensei," she leered, her hands pressing against the leather as she leaned towards him, "whatcha doin here?"

"Same thing you are," he said looking at the bottle and then at her.

"You're stupid Kensie. You can't have a girl's night out--you're a boy!"

"Why you--"

Shinji only half heard their conversation. Hiyori and Lisa had stayed at the bar but his eyes seemed to be dragged to Hiyori. He didn't know if it was the different clothing or the fact that her pigtails were still in but he couldn't take his eyes off the smooth creme of her back. He saw her cheeks were stained pink but whether it was because she knew he was staring at her or because of the drink in her hands he wasn't sure. But he listened to Kensei and Mashiro argue on a regular basis. He even knew that when Kensei had been promoted to Captain he had gotten absolutely hammered and had drunken sex with Mashiro that he was pretty sure neither of them remembered. Bored with the sight of them arguing he pushed himself to his feet and set out across the impossibly large distance to talk to Hiyori.

"What do you want, dickhead?" she demanded loudly when he got close enough for her to recognize.

"I'm bored watching Kensei and Mashiro fight," he said leaning against the bar.

"You want me to kick your ass?" she offered.

He glanced down at the shoes she wore, a higher version of her usual sandals and shook his head. That'd hurt far more than her usual attacks. Lisa signaled the bar tender who gave a curd nod and placed two shot glasses in front of Shinji and Hiyori before pouring clear liquor into the two of them. Before he could reach for the shot the bartender pulled out a lighter and touched it to the alcohol, blue bell flame dancing across the surface of the shot. Shinji looked at the fiery drink and then at Hiyori. Hiyori had her eyes on the blue flame before she turned and look at him.

"You're supposed to make wishes stupid," Lisa snarled, less than thrilled that the boys had interrupted their night out.

The two Vizards shrugged, closed their eyes and made wishes before blowing out the fire and pouring the liquor down their throats, making sure that they did not burn their lips on the heated rims of the glasses. Shinji kept his eyes shut as the liquor slid down his throat. This one, at least, tasted better than the tequila, a bit like licorice. His tongue was beginning to feel a bit too big for his mouth. Shaking his head he turned and faced Hiyori. She blinked her eyes and gave her head a quick shake, her pigtails bobbing with the motion. Her eyes focused on him. Perhaps it was the fog of of the liquor but he did not think he had seen her eyes look so _big_ before. They were like amber set in the gold of her hair--he was getting poetic. God, he really was drunk.

Unwillingly he felt his lips curve into a grin before he found himself bursting into laughter. Much to his surprise Hiyori tried to fight her smile but somehow it fought its way out, lingering for a moment before she too dissolved into peals of laughter. The two Vizards were doubled over the bar with absolutely no reason to be laughing as hard as they were. Finally he forced the laughter back. Hiyori tried to stifle her laughter but one glance at Shinji's bright grin and she was sent back into peels of laughter. Finally though they both managed to reign in their laughter, looking at each other without cracking up.

"So," Shinji grinned at her, "what'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you that stupid," she said grinning over at him, "it won't come true."

Shinji shook his head, grabbing a stool and sliding onto it.

"Where'd you get the threads?" he asked nodding towards her cloths.

"Lisa took us shopping," she said with a shrug.

The only problem was that when she shrugged the strap of her shirt slipped off exposing the pale line of her shoulder. Shinji's throat seemed to close. The long end of Hiyori's pigtail dangled above her shoulder, the blond hair almost tickling the porcelain skin. What would it feel like to touch that skin, to run his fingers across it--to touch his lips to it. Hiyori had always looked like such a hardcore tom boy, something that was not aided by the fact that she was so tiny. He was older than her but when one's lifespan was as long as theirs age did not matter as much as one would think. Hiyori just looked very _very_ young. Maybe it was the pig tails. He cocked his head to the side, looking at her.

"What're you looking at, dickhead?" she demanded, her voice more amused than actually angry.

"I wanna see something," he said.

"What?"

"Hold still."

Hiyori opened her mouth but his hands was already at the side of her head. With an easy twist he slipped the knot she tied in the candy red ribbon, pulling the fabric away with a deft tug. She felt it spin as the loops unwound. Her hair fell across the bare skin of her shoulder with a soft sound. She knew she must have looked stupid with one pigtail on and the rest of her choppy blond hair falling down the side of her head. He wrapped the ribbon around his long fingers, the bright color so much like his Zanpakto. Hiyori narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, glaring up at him though the effect was somewhat lost considering they were both intoxicated. She braced her hands on his thighs.

"I look stupid," she said.

"Shut up, I'm takin the other one out," he said rolling his eyes and slipping the other knot, his fingers toying with the ribbon as he seemed content to wait and have her there looking like an idiot. Her amber eyes sparked furiously as he leaned closer to her, like a tamer approaching a predator.

"Damn it Shinji!"

"Alright alright," he grinned wrapping the second ribbon around his fingers with lazy speed, "you're so impatient."

"I look as fucking stupid as you," she snarled.

"Not in that shirt you don't," Shinji smirked.

"You think I look hot?" she demanded, figuring the alcohol gave her an excuse.

"Why do you think I always let you kick my ass," he asked pulling the ribbon free and letting her blond hair settle around her head.

"Here I was thinkin I was a good Shinigami."

"You ain't that good."

"Shut up, dickhead."

"Make me."

"That a challenge?"

"You bet your--"

One would think by now Shinji would have learned that even if he was older, more experienced and could have killed her almost instantly, the truth was that Hiyori was far more determined than he could ever be and when she was determined to get her way, well, Hiyori usually got her way. He challenged her to make him shut up and she did.

Just instead of doing it with her heels she pushed her weight forward and crushed her mouth against his.

The fact she tasted like cherries was too perfect to be an accident. Her lips were surprisingly soft against his, soft and full. He responded to her kiss just as he did to every strike that she gave him. The position was awkward with her weight braced against her hands on his thighs, him bent even lower to reach her. Titling his head he did not break their kiss as he caught her hands in his and moved forward, settling her weight on the stood behind her as he twined their fingers and the ribbons together. The stools were high and the angle was better as he stood up. Her leather clad legs spread easily as he stepped in between them, his fingers slipping from hers to slide around her waist. Instead of any objections her cherry lips parted and her tongue swiped across his bottom lip before parting his lips.

The sting of liquor mixed dizzyingly with the fruity taste of cherries. His tongue slipped into the silk of her mouth, the warm metal of his tongue ring brushing the warm cavern of her mouth. A soft sound came from the back of her throat as his hand slipped across the exposed skin of her back. His fingers dipped beneath the fabric of her shirt, his thumb running across the skin of her scar. She squirmed slightly against him, still uncomfortable but is only response was to kiss her even deeper, refusing to let her shy away from the horrible night that had changed their lives so drastically. Her small hands balled into the fabric of his shirt before climbing up to his shoulders, her hands warm even through the fabric of his shirt. The angle changed suddenly as she put her weight on one knee and pushed herself up, her hands bracing against the expanse of his shoulders. Her blond hair was longer than his, brushing forward to tickle his cheekbones.

"I win," she murmured coyly against the silk of his lips. He just grinned, too happy to spoil her fun.

Lisa watched the two of them making out, torn between enjoyment of the hot scene and disgust because this was _Shinji_ and _Hiyori. _Settling on the latter when his lips left her mouth to brush her hair aside and begin to kiss the column of her throat, Lisa walked over to the booth just as Love and Rose were getting up. The two of them traded glances and shuddered. Lisa frowned and peered over the side of the booth, raising an eyebrow. Kensei was flat on his back on the leather seat, his hands pinned high above his head. Mashiro straddled his chest, her hands pinning his wrists as she kissed him.

"They do this every time they're drunk," Rose said with a dramatic sigh, "remember his promotion ceremony?"

"Why do you think I wear sunglasses now?" Love asked.

"Well don't look over there," Lisa said, "those two have no excuse."

"Oh come on Lisa," Love said, "a couple hundred years of sexual tension not a good enough excuse for you?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

Rose, Love and Lisa continued to drink as the two newly minted couples continued to push the limits of what was acceptable for two people to do in public. Finally though Hiyori's fingers grasped the fabric of Shinji's tie as her hands grasped his head and pulled it back, her amber eyes focusing past the haze of alcohol and the lingering taste of his mouth on hers. She glared up at him, trying to muster her usual furious courage when it came to dealing with him. He grinned cheekily back at her.

"How come you never call me your first love?"

Sober she had asked the question before. Sober he had not given her any response that didn't end in her foot slamming into him. But since they were both drunk enough to have spent the last however long making out in a bar, he figured he was drunk enough to tell her the truth.

"I call everyone my first love," he said with a grin.

"Everyone but me," she said, her swollen lips actually pouting a bit.

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Shut up, dickhead."

He grinned and leaned forward, his hand brushing back the golden blond of her hair to expose the shell of her ear. He moved so that his lips were just close enough for her to hear him, his breath tickling the sensitive skin as she tried not to squirm.

"I'll always have first loves," he said, "but you, Hiyori Sarugaki, will always be my last love."

Hiyori's eyes widened, the fog still there but seeming to have cleared a bit in light of his confession. Her fingers slackened on the silk of his tie as she turned her head to face him. Her hair slid easily through his fingers as she moved, swishing softly across her back as she looked at him. The grin was still on his lips, as sincere as the first time he had flashed it to her when they met while she was still an academy student. Her lips were parted softly as he leaned forward and gently brushed a kiss to them, fare more chaste than their last heated embrace had been. This kiss though, it sent shivers racing down Hiyori's spine as she fought to keep her eyes open. He did the same, his pale eyes locked on hers. He pulled back before either of them could deepen the kiss, not that they would have dared.

"Come on," he said, "lets get outta here."

"You two finally come up for air?" Lisa demanded glaring at them, "well you're better than those two at any rate."

Shinji glanced over at the shadowy forms of Kensei and Mashiro locked in a rather passionate embrace.

"Come on," he sighed, "we gotta get them apart before they get thrown in jail."

"We got it," Lisa said abruptly, "you two are useless anyway. Get outta here."

Shinji shrugged and grabbed his coat, not about to argue. Hiyori clearly had not brought one with her. With a sigh he put his trench coat over her shoulders. Hiyori slid her hands through the sleeves and grinned up at him. Shaking his head in amusement, Shinji looped an arm around her shoulders as the two walked off into the night. The last thing she heard was Shinji asking what Hiyori wished for and Hiyori telling him it was none of his business. Lisa let her eyes linger on the door after it had closed behind the two Vizards.

"You're such a romantic, Lisa," Rose said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Lisa barked turning to their next problem, "Love, Rose, you take Mashiro. Its gonna take two of you to pry her off him."

"I always forget how strong she can be," Love said with a groan as they set off towards the booth, "hey maybe we should get Hachi?"

"You know Hachi hates bars."

"Yeah but he'd be good for getting her off him."

"Love?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Save your strength."


	2. Vote for the Story!

**Hi there!**

**I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**You're reading this message because this story was nominated at the Universal Fanfiction Open or UFO awards as one of the best Bleach stories written in 2009. I am honored by this nomination, especially because this means that two of you liked the story enough to nominate and subsequently second that nomination. **

**But now its time for voting!**

**If you liked the story please PLEASE vote for it in the awards. You don't have to be a member of the UFO community to vote, just someone who liked the story enough to vote for it! **

**The web site is below but if there are any issues, please don't hesitate to contact me. **

**www. dotmoon .net /awards/**

**Thanks!**

**Enchantable **


End file.
